Thoughts
by arismommy11
Summary: Mainly thoughts between Leonard and Penny. All through their ups and downs. Some funny and some heart felt.
1. chapter 1

**I don't own TBBT. Had another story but was not happy with it. So I created these little short stories. Enjoy!**

 **Chapter One**

He had three favorite smells and they all envolved her. Green apple was the smell of her hair, peppermint was the smell of her body, and cinnamon with a hint maple was the smell of her making something wonderful. The last smell was also his favorite taste.

The first time he smelled and tasted that combination was shortly after they had started to be a couple for the first time. He became almost addicted to it from her french toast. It became one of his favorite breakfast meals once a week. She might have not been the best cook but her french toast tasted and smelled amazing along with her body.

Nine months of his favorite smells and tastes. Then suddenly he could no longer taste her or his favorite food. It became torture when he could still smell them. It felt taboo.

Green apple was the smell of her hair, peppermint was the smell of her body, and cinnamon with a hint of maple was the smell of her making something wonderful as it almost became smells he could not handle no longer. But his senses and taste buds became alive when she was his once again.

Now for six and half years he knew those smells by the taste of her skin and mouth. He could not imagian life without her french toast, which was now made twice a week. He made sure she knew he loved and appreciated the breakfast he looked forward to the most.

Doctor Leonard Hofstadter had three favorite smells and all belong to his wife, Penny Hofstadter.


	2. Chapter 2

**Penny thoughts this chapter. I dont own TBBT.** **Chapter 2**

Why? Why did she say yes to him. Well she was done with men who hurt her. He seemed different and someone who would actually treat her right.

Why? Why did she end things? Well she felt like he was too smart for her. So she dated other guys. She also wanted him to feel jealous almost to make him feel she was too good for him

Why? Why did she give a long hug? She would miss him and wanted to be with him. He was going to be gone for three months. So she gave him a good bye gift. She swore to herself when he got back she was going to show how much she missed him.

Why? Why did she agree to be his girlfriend? He was different. They did not have much in common but he seemed to be the right guy. But was not ready to settle. So why did he say those three words?

Why? Why did she break up with the greatest guy she ever dated? She got drunk that night. She was not ready but she already missed him. She could not go back to him but yet she wanted to. Why did she break his heart? She would not know until it hurt even more.

Why? Why did she try to be friends with him and they dated other people? She missed him. But she would never beg for him back. He deserved for someone to love hom back. But deep down she did love him. He would never know now.

Why? Why did it hurt so bad that he was now finally happy and in love with someone who could show they loved him back? Did she really want that? Why did she cry? Why did she feel regret? He deserved to be happy. She only wished it was her.

Why? Why did she say yes? He was single and she was single. Did they deserve another shot together? She missed him as a friend but also missed him as a boyfriend. He asked her out again and she said yes. This time though slow and steady.

Why? Why did she stay with him? Things became awkward. Things almost ended because she was unsure again. But finally knew what she wanted. He was hers, she was his. No one was going to take that away. Things became interesting. Sex became amazing and satifying in the most exciting places. Jealously was in the way. I love you was said this time by her. A relationship became more fun. They felt like rabbits in the bedroom and other places that were clamed by a certain person's spot.

Why? Why engagements were rejected? One was said premature. Others were asked at the wrong time and wrong places. Then one evening things changed.

Why? Why did she recommended they get married? Why did they agree to be engaged? Why did things feel anti climactic? Why did he get on one knee with a ring? Why did she say yes? Why did they make amazing love that night?

Because she loved him. He was an Experimental Physics, smart, and loved science fiction. But most of all he loved her back. That was why after seven and half years.


	3. Chapter 3

**Here is Chapter 3. It is Penny thinking about how Leonard just being himself. Hope you enjoy. Thank you to the ones who already reviewed.** **Chapter 3**

Penny was sitting in the bathtub enjoying her bubble bath that Leonard drew for her. She laid her head back with her eyes closed after having a very hard day at work. Days like these she was glad her husband knew how to make them better. All because he was Leonard.

When she walked through the door that evening, Leonard just knew. All because he was a very smart guy and knew how to make his wife happy.

He told her after he made dinner and they ate, asked her to sit and relax on the couch. He turned on the Lakers game just for her. Then what confused her was that he disappeared. Penny knew he did not enjoy sports but usually he would still sit and watch it with her. Because that was Leonard.

Half hour into the game, she really did not pay attention to it because she would glance down the hallway and watch Leonard walk between their bedroom and bathroom. Penny had no clue what he was upto but she was now too relaxed to go see what he was doing. Around five mintues later, he came to the living room and sat by Penny. "Come with me." He said as he held out his hand.

Penny tilted her head towards him with a frown, "Okay? But you acting all strange, but not Sheldon strange, but still enough to have me a little worried." She watched and heard Leonard laugh.

"Just come with me woman. You will love it." He could not contain his smile.

Penny slipped her hand into his still frowning, "I swear if its sex, I already know what I'm in for."

Leonard chuckled, "Hey you love having sex with me. But no, as much as I would not mind sex, that is not what you need right now. You had a bad day so I want you to wind down rest of the night. Now let me show you what you really need." Leonard stood up and pulled her up with him. As he held her hand, Leonard guided Penny to thier bedroom. He helped her undress and into her robe. Then surprised her to a candlelight bathroom with the bubble bath. Leonard made sure the rest of the night was all about her.

As she laid there Penny could not help but think. She thought about the snowflake the would never melt, the car he bought for her because hers was totalled, or even her engagement ring he bought a few years ahead that he surprised her with. Then their was her Leonard box she still added to. This weekend she had to do something special for him. Because him being just Leonard was the best thing in her life.


	4. Chapter 4

**Only because they are passionate about each other. Enjoy Chapter 4. I dont own TBBT. Plus did my research on the diamond because it fit Leonard and his love of his job.**

 **Chapter 4**

He was a very smart man. He loved science. Most importantly he loved being an expermental physicist. She sat there after asking how his day was. Even though she not might not understood what he was saying. Penny Hofstadter sat there and listened.

Passion, he had passion about what he loved to do. "Diamond is a potentially important power device material due to its excellent physical and electronic properties." His voice was full of excitment on something about what she now known as her favorite mineral.

"Development on a non-plasma high-speed anisotropic etching process using a thermochemical reaction between nickel and diamond in high-temperature water vapor. So tomorrow I am going to show my grad students this process..." Penny noticed he was frowning at her. "I'm sorry Penny, I know sometimes this is boring to you...Lets talk about your day?"

Penny smiled at him but she did not want him to stop talking about it. He just loved what he did. "No...Leonard this is something new and you're happy about this new development. Please?" She now smiled with hope.

Leonard smiled back as he took her hand into hers. "Penny...only if you are sure?" He watched her nod so he continued.

Penny could not help herself be proud of him. He was such a passionate man of his work, his friends, and her. Penny thoughts became interrupted.

"Penny, I know I am excited about this. But to be honest I am more excited to know if you finally received that position in Public Relations?"

Penny beamed with pride. He was excited for her. She will never know how lucky she was to land a guy like him. Penny leaned closer to him, with hands still linked together. "I owned them! The position is mine!"

Leonard got up to his feet and pulled her to hers. Then embraced her into a hug. "That's my girl. I knew you would get it. You are smart and beautiful. Plus I have faith in you." Right there Penny loved that man. He was smart and yes a little cheesy on the romantic side. He was passionate about his work, his friends, and her. But to her she was passionate about him because without Leonard Hofstadter, she would not be where she would be today.


	5. Chapter 5

**Here is Chapter 5. Thank you for all the reviews. You guys and TBBT are my inspiration for all my stories. Please enjoy! I dont own TBBT.**

 **Chapter 5**

Leonard laid next to his girlfriend in her bed. She was fast alseep after they just had makeup sex, after having a crappy Valentine's day dinner. He loved Penny but now he knew where she was in their relationship. As he thought about it, this was actually the first time she explained herself about them except her bursting out, "You know I love you."

Leonard lost his train of thought as Penny rolled into his chest, making him wrap his arms around her naked body. He then kissed the top of her head. Leonard trued closing his eyes but for some reason his brain would not shut down. He did not want to but Leonard had to get a few things off his mind, so he slowly got of bed. He put on his boxers and went into her livingroom, then to leave to go across the hall.

When he safely made it to his apartment, Leonard went to his room to put on a tshirt and his robe. Then came back to his computer desk and opened his laptop.

Leonard opened up word and began writing.

 _Penny,_

 _This Valentines night sucked. Yes you told me why and it makes me very happy why you told me. When you decided to ask me to marry you I will be ready. I know I am not your typical man and express my feelings more than most. But you are the reason why. I will never know why how we ended up together but I never want anyone else ever again. You are the one who makes me happy, you are the one who makes me more confident, you are the one who helps me open up more. Whatever the Universe has planned for us I can not wait to spend it with you. I will always be your romance ninja and I don't care how chessy it sounds. I love you and will always make sure you will always feel loved. Even through our ups and downs. Even how mad we get mad at each other, I will always be there to make sure I show you I still love you. I have and will never stop loving you.You have made me a better man._

Leonard looked at the letter and read it over. He knew it sounded cheesy, but he wanted her to have it that way if they ever broke up again Penny would know he would always be there for her. He was about to type, _Leonard_. But the door to the apartment opened up. He turned to see it qas a very sleepy and confused Penny. Leonard stood up and walked to her.

"I woke up and you disappeared. Are you still upset with me?" Penny asked feeling still very uneasy. She gave him sad eyes.

Leonard tilted his head with a small smile as her drew her into a hug. "Come here." He held her as she acted like she did not want to let go of him.

He pulled away some so they could look at each other. As they did Leonard kissed her just for a quick second, "Hey I'm not upset. I could not sleep. Even after we had amazing sex. So I am way past that. I just had some things on my mind. Come over to my computer and sit and read what I wrote."

Penny frowned at him, "Really you want me to read. Ugh! At one in the morning...Fine." Penny let go of her embrace as she stuck out her tongue at her smiling boyfriend.

Leonard walked her over and pulled out his computer chair for her as Penny sat down in it. Leonard moved the mouse around for a second and typed on his password. Then right there was the letter to Penny. Leonard stood next to her as she read it. He fiddled with his fingers feeling nervous as Penny took her time.

Penny was finally finished, looked at Leonard. She then stood up and gave him a big hug and then kissed him. Penny took his hands and into his. "You might think I make you a better man. Truth be told you have made me a better person. Now how about we go back to my place and have a round two. Any position you want." She winked at him with a big smile.

Leonard grinned from ear to ear. He then pulled her closer to him as he whispered into her ear. "Hmmm? How about my all time favorite. But first I want a little treat first."

Penny could not help but blush and laugh at the same time. She kissed him hard as Leonard pulled her back into her apartment.

Leonard could only think now how amazing Penny would feel after he was done with her.


	6. Chapter 6

**Here is chapter 6. If your dont mind M Rated stories check out my new one, STORY OF AN EXPERIMENTAL PHYSICIST AND HIS WIFE. Anyways took me awhile to think of this chapter. Trying to keep these short chapter under 1k. Please enjoy.** **Chapter** **6**

Leonard and Penny were sitting on deck at a beach house they rented for a four day trip. They were enjoying their dinner and newly engagment from a beach front.

Leonard looked over at his fiance and for some reason she seemed a different world. So he sat his food and drink aside. He sat in the chair sideways so he was now facing Penny. "One or two things going on over there."

Penny suddenly was taken out of her daydream and looked over at Leonard. Je was smiling but also looked concerned. "And what would that be Sweetie?" Penny put down her food and turned some but still sitting on her legs.

Leonard grinned a little but more. "One you are thinking about something very serious or two that food is so good you completely forgot about your fiance over here."

Penny chuckled, "These fish tacos are pretty good, but if I was going to forget about you sitting there Ryan Gosling or Leonardo DiCaprio would have to be walking by. I don't see that happening so you're good Sweetie."

Leonard just shook his head with a smile. "Thanks Penny, now I know I better than our food but not if two of your favorite actors walked by. Feeling the love."

Penny frowned at him trying to hide her banter, "Okay so if William Shanter or Mark Hammill walked by you wouldn't get up totally ingonoring me and ask them for a selfie?"

Leonard tilted his head knowing what to say. "Of course not. I'm here with my fiancee. I would take you with me so you could watch me make an ass out of myself. Not only wouldnI be embarrassed, so would you."

Penny chuckled in a sweet loving voice, "Awe how sweet? Just the best way for me to leave you!"

Leonard nodded, "Yeah you think you would. But you could come back becauae you love me."

Penny nodded in agreement, "Damit I do..."

Leonard paused for a minute then decided to ask her. "So you had to be thinking about something. Do you care to share you thoughts with me?"

Penny inhaled a deep breath and slowly let it go. " I guess I could. I have been thinking we shouldn't rush our engagement. I know I told mom and everyone else I want to wait long enough to prove I'm not pregnant. But with all seriousness I think we should take our time. And this is not a commitment issue at all. I just want us to enjoy being engaged. We are committed to each other and we know we want to marry each other, so why rush it? An maybe possibly while Sheldon is away on his train trip we get use to the idea living together." She raised an eyebrow hoping Leonard understood.

Leonard smiled, "Penny of course. Im glad you want to take your time with this engagement. I want us to be on the same page when we get married. Plus we have only been engaged for a week, no rush on this at all. When the time is right we will know when and where to get married." Leonard reach over and took his hand into hers while still looking at her with a big smile on his face. "Whatever you want as long as you are happy, I'm happy. And for use living together I would love it. I mean we already have been this past week. But making it official makes everything much better. Well until Sheldon decides to return home then who knows what will happen."


	7. Chapter 7

**I don't own TBBT. Love Lenny! Enjoy!** **Chapter 7**

This was one day they thought would never be possible. All the test and doctors saying it would be a miracle, here sitting on the bathroom floor was himself and Penny. While on the bathroom sink sat a pregnancy test.

Two minutes is all it took and two minutes felt the longest time in the world. He felt excited and nervous at the same time. Leonard could not imagine what Penny was feeling. But the way she held his hand tight, head rested on his shoulder, and her eyes closed. Mixed feelings just like him.

When the timer rung, memories flooded his mind. Over a year ago they decided to stop using birth contol completely. She wanted more. He was happy his wife finally making this decision. First four months, nothing. So they went to doctors to get answers. They tried everything before alternative options. They were stressed so Leonard made a weekend of no stress. They made love with no hormone enhancer, going by some ovulation test, no special vitamins, or no special position. It was just them and expressing their love for one another.

So now here they were seven weeks later hoping. Leonard stood up helping his wife to her feet. They gave each other look of encouragement wanting this. They looked down at the sink and saw the words Pregnant. They looked at each other with tears and smiles. Leonard pulled Penny into a tight hug and leaned into her ear and whispered, "We are finally going to have are beautiful and smart baby." Penny could not help but lean back to look at her husband and kiss him. Science might have been Leonards world but who needs that when you just relax and love each other.


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks for reviews from the last few chapters. I dont own TBBT. Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 8**

Penny laid awake. How could she sleep? So much had happened in the last few hours. First of all her and the girls were going through things, then suddenly Leonard walked right in and asked her on aa date. Just them on a date. He even thought it through. At the time she felt nervous and excited at the same time. Now the date was over she almost wished it never ended.

The date was perfect. Instead of a fancy restaurant, Leonard changed the plans and they went to a taco truck. The food was amazing. Then he drove them to the beach and walked in the sand barefoot. They talked and held hands. After their walk Leonard bought her a pretzel and cheese dip. She ended up sharing it with him. Then they arrived home and discussed taking things slow with a beta test. She was actually happy with this because she never took a relationship slow before. But deep down with this chance with Leonard she wanted it to be perfect. He seemed to want it too.

But as she layed there she could not help think if this made them an official couple. Then out of blue her text message alert went off. She sat up and turned on a light. Penny grabbed her phone and saw it was from Leonard. She smiled, feeling like a teenage girl again really liking the boy next door. Only difference they were adults.

Penny swiped the phone to read Leonard's message.

 ** _L: Hey you, had amazing night. If you're not busy tomorrow night I want to take you somewhere. That's only if you are okay with that since we agreed on the beta test._**

Penny bit her lip. She knew she wanted to because she missed Leonard.

 ** _P: Tonight was fun and relaxing. So you know what lets go on another date._**

Penny felt happy. She just hoped he would not push anything she was not ready for.

 ** _L: Okay if you are certain. Just feels right. Thank you again agreeing to go out on dates with me again._**

Penny had to ask just to see what his reaction would be.

 **P: So does this make us boyfriend and girlfriend again?**

Penny waited and was feeling anxious since Leonard did not respind for a good five minutes. She was about to text back to tell him to forget about the last text but her phone went off.

 **L: I think I have the right answer finally. How about we see how things go tomorrow night. I don't want to over think this and dont want us to rush into anything you are not quiet ready for. I want to do this right this time. Thats why we are doing this beta test. But one thing is for sure Penny my feelings for you has never changed.**

Penny knew her answer right there where she wanted to be with Leonard. He was worth the wait. So instead of texting Leonard back, she called him to tell him goodnight and how she could not wait to see what he had planned already.


End file.
